White Lies
by writer-princess
Summary: Who said white lies didn't broke children's heart? That one broke Grace's. A small One-Shot with a better story than summary. Can be in the same universe as my story Ohana. Don't need to read it, though.


A second old one-shot. I guess it could be in the same universe as Ohana, but it doesn't matter. Just hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>People have always told white lies to children.<p>

Grace Williams had always considered herself as intelligent. She saw right through those lies, but she didn't tell. After all, that was all they were whites lies. The first lie that she called her father on broke his heart.

SD

Danny Williams had lived only for his daughter. Until he met one Commander McGarrett. Steven McGarrett was the most infuriating man he knew (Rachel being the most infuriating woman he knew). He was still trying to figure out which one of these two was the most infuriating. But, somewhere along the search for that answer, Steve McGarrett had wormed his way into Danny Williams' heart. He didn't know how it happened. He wasn't exactly expecting to fall in love with a hard-headed, bionic Rambo-like Navy Seal. But he had. He didn't know if it was the charming smile or the simple way Steve understood for Rachel and Grace. Especially for Grace. Because Grace was his life. At least, until one stupid Super Seal decided he was in love with Danny. It had been the New Jersey native's second best day of his life (the first one being Grace's birth). Of course, we were talking about Commander Steven McGarrett here. The man was unable to do anything like a normal human being.

SD

It hadn't been a good day for Danny. Rachel had announced him he couldn't have Grace for the weekend because of some stupid party. So he was pissed off. To add to this bad day, Steve had decided to go in a building full of people wanting to kill him without back-up. So, of course, Danny had gone after him and had almost taken a bullet to the head. They had ended up being okay, but had put Danny in an even more pissed off mood. The Steve had driven the Camaro (Danny's Camaro) to his place. That had been fine by Danny. Until the Seal got out of the car… _with_ the car keys. And Danny, being the loud-mouthed and stubborn man he was, had gotten out of the car too. He had started ranting, hands moving frantically. Fifteen minutes later, they were still standing in front of the house, Danny ranting and Steve looking exasperated. That's the moment Steve chose to tell him. Still in his rant, it took Danny a couple seconds to record what had just been said.

"What?" Danny said

"I said I love you." Steve repeated.

"You… you… There's only you who would tell me you love me while I'm screaming at…"

Steve silenced Danny with a kiss. Danny responded

SD

It was seven months after they had started dating, six months after Danny (and Grace on every other weekend) had moved in and four months after Grace had started calling Steve "papa" that the letter came. Danny could remember every detail of the fight that had followed that piece of paper.

Steve had to go. He was going god knew where, on god knew what mission and wouldn't be back for god knew how long. Danny could remember every detail of the night of love-making that had preceded Steve's departure.

The three members of Five-0 and Grace went to see Steve leave. Danny remembered Kono's wet eyes, Chin's sour look and his precious daughter's tears… _their_ daughter's tears. Their young daughter who didn't understand why she couldn't call her papa by that name. Once the plane took off, Danny (Grace in his arms) rapidly made his way to the visitors' parking lot. He stopped next to his car and hugged Grace close to him as hard as he could. He couldn't cry yet, not in front of Grace. Chin and Kono arrived slowly behind the Williams. Kono softly reached for Grace, taking the little girl in her arms. Chin put a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"We'll bring her in tomorrow." He whispered.

Danny could have kissed the cousins at that moment. Instead, he kissed Grace on her forehead and drove off in the silver Camaro. He was tempted to go drink in a bar somewhere, but he knew Steve would disapprove. Instead, he went home (their home) and went to bed (their bed). That's when Danny started to cry.

He hadn't cry in years. Hell, he had barely cried when things ended with Rachel, but this was Steve. Rachel didn't wake him up with the shower at six in the morning every day because she had gone swimming or running. Steve did. Rachel didn't go around blowing things up. Steve did. Rachel didn't complain about his ties. Steve did. Rachel didn't put pineapple on pizza. Steve did.

Steve made him cry. Steve had breakfast ready every morning when Danny finally got out of bed, an apology for waking him up. Steve blew things up, but he always made sure that nobody (except himself, the bad guys and sometimes Danny) would be hurt (no matter what Danny said while ranting). Steve complained about his ties, but every morning he would place a tie on the bed for Danny. He would complain about it all day, but he had chosen it. Steve always ordered a cheese pizza when he ordered one of his disgusting pineapple covered pizza. That was Steve. The Steve he loved so much.

SD

It had been two months since Steve had left. Grace walked up to her dad, preparing their lunches for the next day.

"Danno?"

"Yes, monkey?"

"I never told you that I knew the truth about yours and mom's white lies.

"Grace?"

"I've never care about white lies. Except one." She announced.

"What is it, Gracie?"

"People have been telling me not to worry, that papa will come back."

"Yes, and?" He asked, his heart tightening.

"It's not sure he's coming back right?" She asked, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"Grace… I'm sorry."

It was the only thing Danny's mind could make up.

"Danno, do you think papa will come home?"

"I think he will, because being here with us, it's the thing he wants the most. And no matter how many times I say the opposite, your papa is the best Seal there is. So yes, I believe he will come back to us."

Grace nodded. Danny hugged his daughter for long minutes before declaring bed time. Grace insisted on wearing one of Steve's old Navy Seal shirts. As he closed his little girl's bedroom door, Danny remembered one of the discussions he had with his boyfriends almost a year before. They had been investigating the death of a Seal. When they went to see his wife, they had met the man's son. He had been wearing a child sized Navy Seal T-shirt. Steve had joked they could buy one for Grace. Danny had replied that his daughter would never wear such a thing… especially if it wasn't pink. That had been three months before they started dating. Now… he didn't know anymore.

SD

It was star day at Grace's school. It meant that she could wear whatever she wanted at school. And like every two weeks for the last three months, she wore her pink skirt with her child sized Navy Seal T-shirt. The night Danny had brought it home, she had put it on. She had slept and went to school (under her uniform shirt) in it. That evening, Danny had been able to convince the little girl to sleep in one of Steve's so he could wash it. Every night, after Grace had gone to sleep, Danny would drive to Rachel and Stan's house, go home, wash the shirt and bring it back. Danny refused to let anyone else wash it and Grace would throw a temper if she didn't have it for school.

The one time Danny hadn't been able to wash it (he was kept under observation at the hospital and the doctor had refused to let him go home to wash a shirt), Grace had cried. The maid had washed it. But she didn't use the same soap Steve (and now Danny) used. And she didn't put a little bit of Steve's cologne on the collar like Danny did. Nobody but she and Danny could smell the difference. But Grace did and it was important. It made her feel safe. That day, it had smelt like step-Stan.

Today, Grace could wear her shirt proudly. It was even better because it was a parents' day. Rachel and Stan were stuck in an airport on the main land, but it didn't bother Grace. She had her Danno. The two of them were in her classroom, carefully listening at her teacher as she was talking. There were many activities planned around the school. When the teacher was finished, Grace grabbed Danny's hand and made her way to the exterior. There were food carts in the parking lot in front of the school.

The little girl was standing on the entrance stairs when she saw it. Her hand left Danny's. In one instant she was down the stairs and running across the parking lot. Danny was about to say something when he saw it too. He'd know that uniform and that silhouette anywhere.

"Papa! Papa!" Grace screamed as she ran.

The man in the Navy uniform took a couple of steps and caught the little girl as she jumped in his arms. He took her up and hugged her. Grace hugged back, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Danny walked to them slowly, as if they would disappear. But the, he was right next to them and they weren't disappearing. They were really there. Steve was there. He was alive and back home.

"You're home," Danny whispered.

"Yes. Got back two hours ago. Chin told me about the day in one of his letter, so I came here instead of waiting at home."

"I missed you." Danny said.

"I missed you too, papa."

"God, I missed the two of you so much. You look so big Gracie. Let me have a look at you."

Steve put Grace down and took a good look at her. That's when he noticed the shirt.

"That's a new shirt, Gracie?"

"Yeah, do you like it? Danno bought it for me. It's my favourite."

"I love it."

"Good. It reminds me of you. I wear it every day."

Steve turned to Danny for a confirmation. The New Jersey ex-cop nodded with a small smile. Steve smirked and was about to say something when Grace interrupted him.

"Papa, daddy! Come on. There's a whole lot I made you need to see, papa. We'll eat later."

"Go ahead, baby. We'll catch up with you." Steve said before Danny could start to rant.

"Okay." She nodded, walking toward the school.

Danny and Steve walked slowly toward the school. They received smiles from other parents as they walked, holding hands. Everyone knew about how the Five-O chief and his second felt for each other. Actually, since they knew that they weren't married, most of the island was looking forward to the wedding. It would be epic. Both preparation and the event. But for now, the two men were walking behind their daughter.

"I thought _your_ daughter would never wear a shirt like that… especially if it wasn't pink."

"Yeah, well that's your fault."

"How is it my fault, Danny?"

"Because you corrupted _our_ daughter."

"I did not."

"Yes, you did."

"No."

"Yes."

Yup, that wedding would be the most epic in the history of Hawaii.

* * *

><p>So, what did you think? I give hugs to those who reviews! ^^<p>

Anne


End file.
